Through the dark
by XoxInoriUchihaxoX
Summary: Namie transfers to Konoha to find a new life, but something else find her. SasukeXOc. I suck at summary, but you will like the story. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Through the dark**

I stare at the familiar bridge as I walk toward it, finding Sasuke Uchihiha leaning on it. "Ohayou gozaimasu" I greet him casually. "Ohayou." He simply stated without even bothering to look at me. _Is he always like this or today's special? Kami-sama, what a team I have gotten..._

_Flashback_

_It's been three days since I transfer here from Suna..._

"_Hum, may I know why you left Sunagakure, and transfer to Konohagakure?"he said while gazing at my application for genin post._

"_I have few personal reasons I would rather not talk about." I pause "My criminal and medical records are clear, so I request you to give me post as a genin here." I politely added._

"_Very well, you can start your work as a leaf shinobi, collect your ninja gear. You will meet your sensei in one hour at Konoha academy ground." Said the man._

"_Arigato, I will not disappoint you, lord third." With that I left the office._

_And after one hour..._

_I walk in the academy but I iced up when I saw a naked blond and raven haired girls barely covered in cloud, "Shannaro!" A girl with pink hair shouted as she punch the blond and send her flying, revealing that it was a transformation jutsu. "Don't teach your stupid jutsus to children(that's Konohamaru), you idiot." She roared "Aw, aw Sakura-chan you didn't need to hit me that hard" he cried as he soothed his now bumped head. The girl was about to argue when a raven haired boy interrupt "Cut it out both of you." Rather irritated by the two._

_I sigh, "don't tell me this is my new team!" I whispered to myself. "Yap, it is." A voice came from behind, I quickly turn to meet pair of smoky grey eyes. "And I am their sensei, and as of now, yours too." He said with smile which was barely visible._

"_I'm Hatake Kakashi and you must Namie." I nod "Listen up, everyone. Starting from now on, she is part of our team seven. I expect you guys to be friends with her."_

"_Of course we will. My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I am gonna be next hokage, believe it." The boy practically shouted. "Uchiha Sasuke." Said as he, for the first time he gaze at me from behind those ink blue locks. I couldn't help but notice his onyx eyes which were complimenting his pale skin. "Haruno Sakura." The girl said like I ate her last cookie. I wasn't dumb enough not to know that she was a fangirl._

"_I'm Namie. I transferred here from Suna. I am a genin. The things I like, nothing in particular. Things I hate, you shouldn't be interested in knowing. My goal, never thought about it." I stated the formal introduction. Everyone had swat drop. "That tell us nothing about you." Sakura said, I stayed silent. "Ok, then tomorrow will be your first mission with us. We will meet at river bridge. See ya." With that he poof in smoke._

(_After few weeks after the incident)_

I again glance at Sasuke, his hairs slightly dancing with wind. I jump and sit on metal bars of bridge next to Sasuke. He barely look at me for a few seconds before resuming to burn holes in ground.

Sasuke's pov:

I look at her as her black coloured hairs fly backwards with purple highlight as wind flow. Her green blue eyes looking at flowing water, engaged in her own track of thoughts. Always so mysterious, but often zoned out. I wonder what she might be thinking right now. I would like to, perhaps I want to know her more, only if she let me...

"Sasuke kun" I narrowed my eyes as a high pitched voice interrupt my thoughts. That's when I realize what I was thinking. _What's happening to me! I can't believe myself; I don't have time to waste._ I mentally snapped. Just then Naruto come out of nowhere with a loud poof. _Show off!_ "Kakashi sensei's late gain?" he stated the obvious. "I hope he will arrive soon." Namie stated rather breathlessly. "You alright" Naruto asked "Yah, I'm fine" she said even though she was looking little paler than usual. But I let it slip. "Alright to cheer up your mood why don't we go for Ramen after mission?" blonde ask "um, no, not today." He face fall but he manage to cover it with smile.

Namie's pov:

I felt like I am going to omit right here. I haven't slept last night, with all those nightmares hunting me, I rather prefer to stay awake. My head was burning this morning, and I was feeling drained. I might have caught a fever. I jump down from bars to stand. _I'll have to see a doctor later._ On top of that I have to wait for my lazy ass sensei, and I still have a mission. Even the thought was tiring.

Kakashi's pov:

I jump from roof to roof, I wasn't in hurry cause today I was only half an hour late, or maybe I should hurry...?

I slowly walk toward bridge, to see my team, and a fainted Namie. I quickly reach them to see what happen. "Kakashi sensei, Namie is burning." Naruto said with a little panic in his voice. "I guess she is sick-" "I am taking her to hospital" Sasuke cut me before I could finish, already holding her in bridal style. "I'll come with you" Naruto said as they both ninjas hurried to hospital, leaving me and Sakura behind.

"wow! That was fast!" I look at Sakura who was looking like a kid whose candy got stolen. And anyone would know who the candy was! "I guess we will have to pass on this mission." I turn to leave "I'll go and report about it" Before I left I look at Sakura one more time. Her hands were curled in fist, hurting her own flesh, and her eyes narrowed in jealousy.

_Teenagers! I should let them handle their own problems._

_**Please review if you like the story.**_

_**Also this my first one, so tell me how I did ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers.**

**Last chapter, I wouldn't call it a chapter...it was only to tell you about the characters their appearance, their feelings toward each others etc. The main story starts from here.**

**I will appreciate your reviews and also any ideas and thoughts you have for fic. I'll be updating once a week, more than once if things go right...**

**I am a girl of few words, so...enjoy.**

* * *

We were on our way back from mission. All D ranked. We were really getting tired on those. I look at Naruto, who was all beaten up, supported by Sasuke and Sakura to walk.

"Ahh, I am all tired and worn out." Naruto cried.

"It's entirely your fault. First you pluck all those herbs that the lady grew in her garden. Then you choose that big mutt for walk and end up him dragging you in trap zone. Not to forget you almost fell from the river end. Grow up and stop showing off." I said with frown.

"Ow, at least you don't say that, Namie" Naruto said with fake hurt in his voice.

"She is right; you are the guy who needs help all the time." Sasuke stated with an irritated smirk.

"Why you, Teme" Naruto roared as he pull away from Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke kept walking without paying him any heed. He was about to charge at Sasuke when he was stopped by Sakura's hand "If you are about to go anymore, I am going to finish you off." She practically threaten him with white eyed glare. Without a doubt Sasuke owe one heck of a fangirl club.

On that Kakashi sensei audibly sigh "teamwork is going out of order lately."

"yeah, and you are the one who disrupts our team work." Naruto shouted with rage, suddenly the atmosphere heated.

"Naruto enough, yo-" "That's you, idiot...if you don't want to owe me anything, become stronger than me." I was cut off by much more colder Sasuke than I ever saw before.

"Let's call it quit. I'll go and report this mission." With that Kakashi sensei vanished. And so Sasuke began to leave.

"Sasuke-kun. How about we strengthen our team work." Sakura said in her shy cute manner, which, to be honest, wasn't cute at all. "You are same as Naruto" Sasuke stated cold heartedly, though she looked intact from outside, her inside was sure crushed under 100 kilo boulder "if you have so much time to mind me, go and practice a technique or two. To be honest your abilities are even lower than Naruto's." With that final blow he finally left, crushing her with much heavier boulder.

I decide to leave the scene as I couldn't care less about her.

* * *

"That was harsh, Sasuke." I said as I took the seat next to him in dango shop. "mind if I sit." I said as I order for herbal tea, already knowing the answer. "hn" was all he said. "I heard about that mission with Zabuza, seems like you guys had fun without me." I said without any emotion. "It was alright." He answer simply, _he ain't chit-chat type._ "so, learned something new?" I ask "he taught us tree climbing." He said as he take a sip of his green tea. I arch an eyebrow at that. "Without using hands." He added. I thanked the lady who bring my tea "hn, seems interesting. I'll have to learn it. Maybe I'll take some personal extra class from him." He stayed silent. "It wouldn't heart to talk normally one in a while." I said slightly irritated. He look up from his tea, he was looking toward me, for the first time today. "I ain't like that Sakura or Ino or any other girls you have known. I don't throw myself toward other boys like sluts. So don't treat me like one." I said as I got up leaving my half finished tea and an amused Sasuke behind.

I walk on street taking longer steps than normal. I was frustrated at Uchiha, sure he can think he is all high and mighty and the whole damn world revolves around him, damn! Who does he think he is! Not all girls are same, and he need to know that.

"Wait..." I heard a voice calling from behind. "What?" I said without turning to look at my emo team mate, but actually surprised that he followed me! "I didn't mean to offend you, Namie." he paused I turn to look at him with my arms crossed across my chest. "Nor I think of you as you said before. You are not like them, you are different from other girls and I like you for that." he averted his gaze after last part. "So stop treating me like this. Talk to me instead of giving me those 'hn's, look at me instead of glaring like you always do, be friends with me, Sasuke." Sasuke was looking amazed, his eyes slightly wide. "hum, I guess I can do that." He said with a smirk. I smile back as I held my hand out for him "friends"...he smile this time an actual one "hn" he said as he grab it.

* * *

"Put him down" I heard. I look at Sasuke who look back at me. "It's Naruto." He said as he start to figure out where it was coming from. "Let's go." He said as he jump on tree to tree to find Naruto. _I hope he haven't gotten himself in trouble gain._ "There" he said as he jump one last time.

There we see an un expected scene. Kankuro was held in air by a crow like guy, with paint on his face. Somehow he was looking familiar. "who is that guy? He isn't from this village." Sasuke said "Then wh-" just then my eyes stop on a very familiar face, and the memory come crashing. "Sand siblings!" I whispered to myself as I look at read haired sand ninja who was watching the scene from away. I jump toward him. "Gaara." I call out for him. "Gaara, stop him." He didn't pay heed. I turn to look at them and see Naruto on ground. "Gaara, I am talking to you damn it! He is-" my words vanished as he look at me with those murderous eyes. "Who are you?" he simply ask with his harsh rasped voice. "Namie." I try not to slutter under his firm gaze. It was subtle but I could see his expressions change a bit. Before going back to ignoring me again. "He is hurting my team mate, and a kid. Help them. Please." I asked "You have joined a new team, it seems." He said looking at his brother bullying the smaller kid. "I moved on. Now stop Kankuro, please..." I plead. He look at me for a brief moment before transporting himself to the tree where Sasuke was.

I didn't move from the spot until all the sand ninjas were gone. "after that Naruto come to me followed by Sasuke "Namie, who was he?" Naruto ask "You know that guy?" Sasuke added "Yah, he was...no, he _is_ my friend." I said looking at direction where he was standing just now.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter basically isn't the main one, this chapter tell how they started talking. I thought Sasuke isn't the kind of person who would go and ask a girl to be his friend. So I had to do something about it, that's why Namie had to take the lead.**

**I'll be working on Sasuke's affectionate feelings in some later chapter, I have no idea about it, I mean Uchiha Sasuke...affectionate! sounds like dream to me, hey but I am the writer here I can make that happen ~_~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there, next chapter is out. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Ok then see ya, Naruto." I said to Naruto.

"Alright. Um, you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked out of concern, or was it _just_ that.

"No, I'll be fine, and also it's only 9 pm." I said giving him a smile.

"Ok, be careful on your way." He said "Naruto, we are ninjas for a reason." I said as I turn to leave. "Bay Naruto, thanks for the dinner." I wave and we part our ways from the Ichiraku shop.

I kept walking on road side of Konoha. It was like any other day where nothing bad happens, and people live peacefully, it always felt like those fairy tales. Not everyone have story like life, but they pretend to have one, laughing, talking, smiling like any happy persons you walk by on street. Then why it was so hard for me to, why I can't pretend...only if that incident wouldn't have happen, I would be so happy right now like those peoples...

* * *

"_Nii-chan" I sang hugging my dear sister, who was also my only family._

"_oh, you are back. You should say 'I'm back' when you enter the house, Namie." She said patting my head lovingly._

"_I wanted to surprise you." I said in my 6 year old innocent tone._

"_Alright, you surprised me, now go and wash your hands, I'll give you snacks. You must be tired form playing." She said as she get up to walk toward kitchen._

_..._

"_Nii-chan, snacks." I said taking a seat on dining table chair. Smile at my older sister Pakura when she came with my favourite snacks._

"_Here." She put them down in front of me. "So say, how was your day?" she ask as she sit next to me. I took a bit of my meal._

"_It was like every day. Sensei was teaching us shuriken jutsu at Academy, a boy ended up throwing shurikens like an idiot, and got injured." I said like no big deal, I was accepted to academy earlier because of my skills."But I met a new boy in play ground today. He let me play with his teddy bear."I said with a big smile._

"_And what was his name?" she ask. "Gaara. He is a nice guy we are going to play tomorrow too." I see my sister tense at my words then soften again. "That's good, you made a new friend." She said with a forced smile._

"_Aren't you happy? Did I do something wrong?" I said with confused face._

"_No, I am. Why would you think that!" She answered quickly. "You don't look happy today." I said with worry in my voice. "No, I am alright, I am just...tired." she said "See, I want to tell you something." I look at her and put my snacks down, giving her my full attention. "I have to go on mission, it's an important one. Will you be able to manage living in dorm again." she asked, it was always like this Pakura was village hero. And whenever she was on mission, I was put in government dorm till she come back. "Sure, will you come back soon?" I ask, little sad inside but I know she work very hard for both of us. "I'll be back before your birthday." She said with smile. "I am so proud of you." She said kissing my forehead."_

* * *

I wish I could go back to my childhood when everything was so happy and simple, not knowing this twisted world or without any worries. Just when I was lost in my thoughts I bumped on something someone. "Gomen, I wa- _Sasuke!_" I said as I look at his dark orbs shining with night lights. "Namie, what are you doing here so late." He ask looking straight into mine eyes. I looked away in discomfort "um, I was just going home. What are you doing?" I ask "taking a walk" he said before sliding his hands in his pockets. "wanna join me." He ask casually and I nod. "Sounds like a good idea" _better than being in house alone._

After a while of walking we sit on swings in park. "So, You know that Gaara guy?" Sasuke asked out blue. I look at him "Yah we used to be friends." I said in a low voice, I guess he catch the drift and didn't talk about it anymore. It was silent between us, before I decide to break it "What do you think about the chunin exams" "I am looking forward to them; there will be a lot of peoples I would like to fight. Including your friend" he said swinging back and forth a little. "You look pretty interested in him." I said without thinking, I slap my hands on my mouth when I realize that came out wrong. "Excuse me!" he said, his eyes widened a little in surprise, but didn't let it show on his face, he was looking cute. I quickly snap my hands in air in defensive way "um, I mean, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean was-" I stop when I heard him chuckle "you are babbling" I look down not wanting him to see my blush. "You look cute when avert your eyes." He said in rather husky voice. I could feel my blush spreading. I keep my head hanged, even though I wanted to look at him, dead in his eyes.

He get from his swing. "Let's go, it's getting late." He held his hand out for me. I raise my hand but hesitate a little, I look at him and he nod slightly. Our hands meet halfway and he pull me toward him never leaving his eyes from me. "Alright, let's go." I said as I pull my hand back, and he let go of it, quickly putting it in his pant's pocket.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He offer. "No I can go alone." I said "What if I say I want to" He said his eyes and expressions hard and serious, more like tempting I would say. And the moonlight shining in his dark night like eyes was enough to make my heart jump.

I've always had a little tiny funny feelings for the raven Uchiha, who seem to be ice prince towards everyone, but to me he is just dark prince. _Only if he would feel same toward me, only if..._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear readers,**

**I am sorry if you think my chapters are little short, but I'll try to make them a little longer from now on. I know, Sasuke is a little bit OOC here, but hey I am the writer, and I am trying to make him look less of a dick (which many people think he is). Anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Ok one important thing. PLESE HELP ME WITH SUMMARY! I am in need for a better summary which will describe my story to readers. Please kindly help. Thank you ^_^**

* * *

I turn off the shower and swing my one leg out of the bathtub to reach for towel rack. I pick up the silky red towel and wrap it around my body after drying myself. After making sure it was secure, I made my way out of my already open bathroom; I open my wardrobe and wear nightclothes.

The walk with Sasuke was pretty nice, we _actually_ talked. He told me about his past, his brother and I told him about my past and sister and how she died on a top secret mission. I wouldn't have told anyone, but he seems somehow...different. For the first time I noticed he have same eyes as me. I wonder what else we have in common. Do I want to know...answer is, yes. I would be lying if I say I don't have crush on him. But I won't tell anyone even under torture. The last thing I want is to be added in his fangirls list.

I look at the clock who was reading 11.30 and decide to retire to bed.

* * *

"But why"

"Cos I said so" he said as he turned the page of his 'Make Out Paradise'. I wonder how the man never got arrested for reading porn in public.

"But you taught everyone how to climb a tree, why not me?" I said with a pout.

"That's when we were on mission, and I had nothing better to do than lay on futon." He said as he keep reading.

"So you are saying you only teach us when you broke your leg in a fight?" I said with sarcasm.

"No what I mean is, I am a _very_ busy man, and I am afraid I don't have time to teach you anything." _Just go break your leg again so you will have time for your students rather than that perverted book!_ "Why don't you ask your team members, I am sure they can teach you."

"Sasuke's training Chidori, Naruto's busy with that new pervy sage – a very fitting name for someone who peep in hotsprings" I don't think I'll be able to go to hotsprings as long as he is around. "And I would rather not ask Saskura to teach me." she don't like me anyways for an unknown reason. Kakashi made a thoughtful face. "I can give Sasuke a day off if you want" I consider it, hum, not a bad idea. "Alright."

"Good you have only one day to learn, Sasuke can't waste much time. He have a very strong opponent in this chunnin exam." Kakashi said and I nod with confidence as I put my hand on my hips "One day is enough. I mean, how hard tree climbing can be." And Kakashi just smirk under his mask.

* * *

"You have gotta be kidding me! This is getting ridiculous." I screamed as I nurture a huge bump on the back of my head.

"Try not to get your head hit. Try falling on your feet." came a voice from behind. I look at raven haired boy who was smirking in his leaning position against the tree.

"Easy for you to say. All you have done is laugh on my attempts. At least give me key tricks." I half glared at the guy.

"But then I will have nothing to laugh at. And I have already told you, use proper amount of chakra, if you use too much you will be thrown back, and if you use less than needed your feet's won't grip the trunk." He stated. "And this try to walk more than four steps." He added but not without that smirk.

What is worst, trying to climb a tree without using hand and failing miserably every time or having your teammate watch your attempts like a comedy show? And even greater blow to my wound, he happens to be my secret crush. Its official, Kami-sama hates me!

* * *

Sun has settled down about an hour ago, and I am here, still training. Thankfully, Sasuke is still here and he actually helped after he got tired of seeing me falling from tree.

"You are doing it fine. Use same amount of Chakra for both feet." He shout from below "Hai" I said and finally stab the Kunai on the highest point of tree, right at the top.

I yelled in victory. I feel untameable like nothing could stop me. It's such a great feeling.

I sit of branch and quickly hug the tree. "Sasuke, I did it. I finally learned how to climb a tree." I said with enthusiasm, all the tiredness is long forgotten. "I feel like I am on top of the world." I shouted with my arms spread.

"Hn, you are only on top of the tree. Now come down here." He said with his usual plain voice. "Aw come on Sasuke. Look at the view. I could see whole forest. Even Hokage Monument. And you look so tiny from here. Like chibi Sasuke." I said with a grin.

"Shut up, and come do-" He was cut off by cracking sound.

"Oh no-ooooo" The damn branch broke, taking me down with it.

_Oh no, I am going to fall hard. _I close my eyes and prepare myself for upcoming pain.

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed when by back hit something. But the pain never come. I open my eyes in confusion only to find myself in Sasuke's arms, who was holding me bridal style. "You alright?" he ask "hu...huh, yah." I come back to my senses "good" he said as he put me down. I feel so embarrassed. "Um, thanks" I mumble briefly looking at him. "hn. You should be more careful" he sounded little concerned. I look at him he was sitting in front of me, very close. His eyes bore on mine. There was moment of silence between us. He look even more beautiful from so close. His skin was flawless and fair, making contrast to his ebony hair who were showing a tint of ink blue in moon light. I resist the urge to push the waving bags out of his face, so I could look at his night black eyes. Perfect is the word that describes this being the best. My eyes trailed down to his sharp nose and then down to –

"Am I interrupting something?" There comes our Sensei!

_Nice timing,_ I thought with an inside frown.

"We just finish the training." Sasuke said casually, as he get up. And I follow the suit.

"I can see that." He said eyeing at me with a hidden meaning and I glared at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a busy man, what happen did you finally finish that pervy book." I mock.

"Eh, no actually. I was just here to check on my students. And it's actually good that I came, ne?" I could feel the smirk in his voice. But I decide to shrug it off.

"I am going home. Are going to train tomorrow, or do I practice?" Sasuke said bringing a change of topic. Thankfully!

"No, we will train. I will meet you at the valley tomorrow." Kakashi informed and Sasuke nod. "I'll tell you few things about Chidori, and does and don'ts. Be there at 10 am sharp." He added. "I should be the one saying that." Sasuke retort. "Does he show up late for trainings too?" I ask "every time" Sasuke said looking at Kakashi. "Ok ok, enough talk for today. Now you two, go home and don't try anything stupid, I am always watching you." He said and disappear in smoke before we could say anything.

_Gah! Stupid Sensei!_

I look up at Sasuke, he was few inches taller than me. "Let's go" he said and start walking. Just then my stomach growl. _Haven't I embarrassed myself enough times today?_

"Or we could go and get something to eat."Sasuke said with a chuckle. I blush a little. "I don't have my wallet." I said in a low voice. "Don't worry I'll pay." He offer "No it's alright. There is no need. I will just go home and-"

"I don't think your stomach can wait that long" Sasuke cut me off with a smirk as my stomach growl again. "uh, alright, let's get something to eat." I said finally giving up. "What would you like to eat?" he ask when we reach the shopping area of town. "Um, let's go to BBQ shop." I said "sounds fine." He said and we made our way to the BBQ restaurant.

* * *

It wasn't crowded so got the seats easily. Sasuke ordered Lime rice with soup and I ordered sliced beef with shrimp rice. "Thanks for your help Sasuke, I couldn't have done it without you." I said with gratitude. "That's why I was helping you." I had forgotten about Sasuke's egoistic side. "Yah, yah. Just don't get ahead of yourself." I said with a smirk. "hn" was all he said.

"So Sasuke...I was wondering" I look up at him who was looking at the glass of water in front of him. He nod, "about your clan" I finish getting all his attention. "what about it?" he ask in a plain voice. "You told me that you brother...um, massacred your clan." I ignore the way he flinch at the word 'brother' "Have you ever wondered why he didn't kill _you_ but kill everyone else." He look at me, with somewhat anger, but I sensed that the anger wasn't meant for me, but for his brother. "Look Sasuke I am sorry if you don't want to talk about it." I regretted asking the question, knowing how much the even mention of his brother bother him. But sometimes curiosity gets the best of me.

He said silent for a while, lips locked in a hard "He said...I didn't worth killing." his eyes narrowed on that glass, hand holding it in tight grip. "He said I was too weak...I was there when he got away with all those murders, I wasn't able to do anything." He pause before he continue "That's why...that's why I am going to get stronger, strong enough to kill him." He said with all the venom in the world. It sounded more like he said it to himself. The grip on the glass was so tight that his knuckles turned white and the water was slightly shaking making round circles on the surface. "Does he...know you want to kill him?" I ask "yes, he want me bear this hatred and live with it" I could see him spacing out in his past, it was like he was seeing through the glass and the table. "and obtain same power as him, and fight with him. The fight in which I will make him pay for all his sins, in that fight I will revenge my clan. I **will** kill him." The voice he used almost made me shivered. Just then the waitress come in and put the dishes on table. I thank her for food and internally for her good timing.

* * *

We didn't really talk much after that. Few words were replaced between us, but mostly we eat in silence. No complains because for first time it was comfortable one. I feel like Sasuke trust me, and that feeling alone was very special about tonight.

"Thanks for the food Sasuke. It was very good." I said with a smile as we stand under my apartment building.

"Thank the chief, he was the one who made it." He answered. I laughed at it.

"You know what I mean."

"hn, You're welcome." He said with a small smile on his face.

"So see ya later, that's if you got time from that training with Kakashi. All you do is keep yourself busy with training, no different from that Ramen king." I said, more like complained.

"Yah, talking about Naruto, I haven't seen him in a while." Sasuke said as he slip his hands in his pockets.

"He's been a busy guy lately but I met him like two or three days ago. He even treated me Ramen. He was all jumpy and exited about how he is going to beat you in the finals." I said with a chuckle.

"As if he could." He rolled his eyes.

"So...he treated you Ramen? Were you two on a date or something?" he ask with somewhat uncertainty, which was perfectly disguised by casualty.

"What! No." I laughed "What made you think that! He got paid for a mission so he offered to treat me ramen. And who would turn down Ichiraku's Ramen. And it teats even better when someone else is paying for it." I said with a wink.

Sasuke was relieved to hear that. Not that he will let the girl know it.

"Right, I guess I should get going."

"Yah, goodnight."

He nod and then left.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov:**

_Tsk! What has gotten onto me. Why would I care about her dating Naruto._

"Yah, that's right. I don't care. I was just asking casually." He knew that wasn't true, but choose to ignore it. He would never admit he have a crush on a girl he met just few months ago.

_There is no way I have a crush on her._ He told himself. He believed that he was a true Uchiha and Uchihas **DO NOT** have crush (at least that's what be tried to believe).

And Sasuke too don't have a crush, no sir. He was just curious about the new addition in his team, and liked to spend some time alone with her, or take a walk with her.

_And that's perfectly normal, nothing wrong about it._

He hold his head in his hand in frustration. Gah! _Whatever! _"I do not, I absolutely _do not_. I am just curious, that's all. Yah!" He mumble to himself as he walk past Team Asuma, too lost to notice them.

"What's with him?" Asuma wonder in confusion.

"I don't no." said Chouji.

"What was he mumbling?" Shikamaru said with no intension of know the answer.

"Maybe he just look at my new dress and couldn't stop thinking how sexy I look." Ino said.

"He didn't even look at you." Shikamaru stated and received a glare from the blond girl.

"I guess he isn't feeling well." Chouji said while eating chips.

"I guess so." Asuma said as all of them keep looking at Sasuke back.

"That guy's so troublesome." Shikamaru sigh.

"What did you said?!" Blond yelled.

.

.

.

* * *

_R&R._


End file.
